


Nails

by SaraJaye



Category: Unhappily Ever After (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fingernails, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Vanity, obscure fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: There were advantages to having a girlfriend as hot as she was. Especially a rich girlfriend whose parents were never around.





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> 076\. scratch
> 
> So suddenly I got hit in the nostalgia feelings for this awful Married With Children ripoff and realized these two needed to fuck.

Tiffany's nails were one of many sources of pride for her. Their (natural) length, their beauty, the way they lent themselves to everything from metallic blood-red to the natural wet look to a classy French manicure, the way all she had to do was wave them once and every boy within a thirty-mile radius came running.

And, of course, the marks they left on Sable O'Brien's flawless skin as they fucked feverishly in the master bedroom of the luxurious O'Brien mansion. Sable's parents were nowhere to be found, of course, and the servants were easily bribed to stay away unless they needed a refill of sparkling water.

(Alcohol was one of the top five destroyers of perfect skin.)

Tiffany raised her head from between Sable's thighs for just a moment, taking in the sight of her looking positively _disheveled_ as she writhed against the one-hundred percent pure Egyptian cotton sheets. Her hair, normally without a single strand out of place, was ruffled and flying every which way. Her face bright red, her lipstick smeared from their earlier makeouts. Her flawless breasts undulating with every panting breath.

(She couldn't believe there was a time she thought those were fake. Too bad nobody else would ever get to find that out.)

" _Fuck,_ " Sable groaned, "do you _always_ have to stop when I'm this close? No wonder everyone calls you a tease." Tiffany smirked, licking one of the scratches on Sable's inner thigh.

"You love it." And she dove back down, thrusting her tongue deep into that perfectly shaved vulva, making the must inelegant, sloppy noises as she tongued and sucked every inch of her rival-turned-lover. Tasting the bittersweet musk of her and a hint of the strawberry-scented body wash she always used. Gripping her thighs almost possessively as Sable's own perfectly-manicured nails caught in her hair and pulled.

(Not too hard, though. Passionate hair-pulling was sexy, but scalp damage is the opposite.)

" _Fuck,_ Tiffany, it's so good, you're so damn good," Sable gasped. She was dripping wet, pulsing hotly, and it was _time._ Tiffany replaced her tongue with two fingers, slamming them inside, administering a series of greedy, sloppy licks to Sable's clit until Sable _screamed_.

Tiffany only had a scant few minutes to savor her victory, though, before Sable flipped them over, grabbing one of her breasts and pressing a knee between her thighs. The nails of her other hand dug into Tiffany's shoulder.

"Payback time," she murmured, their lips coming together in a hot, deep kiss. As Sable's fingernails worked their own magic, Tiffany made a mental note to wear one of her long-sleeved midriff tops on Monday.


End file.
